


Avocado Salad

by HermioneHolic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 奈桔设定为无血缘姐弟，跟原作关系不大
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Avocado Salad

奈落是肮脏的私生子，冬天降世，因为其身份特殊，不能继承父亲的姓氏，也不能被母亲赐予名字。他的存在不受欢迎，出生后就被各路亲戚转手多次，最终得以回到母亲身边，却又被母亲推脱给孤儿院扶养。直到十岁那年，他长成一个面容姣好的男孩，穿着擦得发亮的黑皮鞋、白色的长筒袜没过膝盖，任由大人往自己的脸颊上抹了香薰气味的爽身粉，再被送到桔梗家历代继承的神社作为养子。这一代的巫女继承人有两名候选，长女桔梗年芳十三，早早地就显露出了过人的天赋，次女枫尚且年幼、未露锋芒，但她的智慧并不输给姐姐，也许将来不会成为继承人，去做别的事情也是好的出路。奈落在这里定居下来，不再像以前那样待了一段时间后又匆匆离开。他与她们俩以兄弟姐妹相称，于是自此也被卷进命运的漩涡，在这个故事里充当一处可悲的阴影。

他们在一尊尊青铜佛像的注视下长大，因而沾上了一点虔诚信徒的荣光。三个孩子轮流值班，每天都一丝不苟地擦拭铜像、置换祭品、清扫院落以及募捐用以维修的善款，把这座苟延残喘的古老神社从不可避免的破败与衰落中拯救出来。姐妹俩都按照巫女的准则被培养长大，她们在长辈的期待下变得圣洁、博爱、强大且无欲无求，永远都遵循命运的安排做出选择。奈落表面装得十分虔诚，但他实际上是无神论者，不信神魔，只肯为了丰盛的晚宴过圣诞节，把一切有关因果报应的宿命论视作无用的垃圾。然而即便如此他也还是会向神明祷告，在心中毫无希望地默念一个隐蔽的愿望。

他对身为长女的桔梗有一股难以言说的仰慕之意，这感情从刚来到神社的时候起就一直困扰着他的思绪，但他从不外露，像是一个冷漠的旁观者般对自己的苦恼守口如瓶。要将其称之为爱也不能够，因为在他眼里桔梗与被供奉在神社中央的那尊目如铜铃的佛像并无本质上的差异，但她甚至比佛像更加仁慈、更加高尚，她有着切切实实的血与肉与骨构成的柔软躯体，人类特有的痛苦与迷茫铸就了她没有污垢的灵魂。奈落因为人之本性，不免在仰慕里掺杂了些许肮脏的念头——他将桔梗视作意外降临人间的神袛，但又止不住地想要占有并毁灭这份圣洁。像看到天使纯白丰满的羽翼时就会想要将其折断一样，他的内心期待着桔梗的陨落，期待着她被拽入泥潭和深渊的那一天。然而在他能够亲手玷污她之前，他只愿看到她站在神坛上熠熠生辉，做一位摒弃爱恨情仇的高贵巫女。

奈落最初很讨桔梗的喜欢，因为他擅长操纵人心、搬弄是非，永远在众人面前扮演一个乖巧听话、品学兼优的漂亮孩子，又永远能把自己见不得人的阴暗面藏得很好。实际上他也确实遵纪守法，尽管心理阴暗，但只要没有在行动上做出任何越过界限的事情，就连地狱里最公正严厉的阎罗审判也没法因为他的思想就定下罪名。他念的是私立学校，除了英语之外还要选修其他语言课程作为加分。奈落喜欢在周六的下午捧着一本厚重的德语词典大声朗读，他会专门挑出那些冗长而复杂的饶舌词汇，仿照着电影里魔法师的样子把它们以丝滑的语调念出来，就好像他真的掌握了一些古老而神秘的强大咒语，随时随刻都能将人置于死地。桔梗夸他热爱学习，还特意问他需不需要喝一杯温水润润嗓子。升上中学后桔梗有时候也来接他放学，奈落平常喊她“姐姐”，像枫一样，但这时却又大声地直呼她的名字，显得非常刻意，因为要喊给他的那些同学们听。这是一种无形之间的炫耀，没有任何实际意义，但他就是想要这么做。桔梗向来不计较他的冒犯，每次都面带温和的微笑作为回应。这反而使他们有点像那种真正的亲人，普通的关系很好、普通的充满默契、普通的心有灵犀。

奈落在演讲课上用一口流利的英语谈论梦想，他说自己想去欧洲，旅游或定居都可以，如果能住在靠海的地段就再好不过了。桔梗不知从哪听到了这件事情，在两人一起打扫长廊的时候对他说欧洲也很好，但那里的人很多都是基督教的信徒，愿他们能宽恕你的信仰。奈落难得心直口快，说我那是为了完成作业，我只想待在你身边，我哪里都不会去。桔梗歪了歪头，一副很不解的样子。于是他又象征性地补充了一句：“我想守着这座神社。”她像听到了什么特别滑稽的东西一样笑了出来，摆了摆手，“现在都二十一世纪了，谁还会在乎神社那种东西啊？”奈落想到她在学校里一直名列前茅，问她高中毕业后想去东大还是早稻田。她只说这个不是她能够决定的。然后他们又谈了很多很多关于未来归宿的事情，但奈落对于自己刚才险些败露的感情绝口不提。他不敢问桔梗自己在她心中究竟有着怎样的地位。他知道自己永远不会听到一个他想要的答案。

奈落年满十五，风风光光地从中学毕业，带着一番雄心壮志想要在新的地方展露锋芒。桔梗也已经十八岁，经历了无数场模拟考试，终于从三年漫长的高中生涯里熬出了头。也就是从那时候开始，他们的关系开始变质，两人逐渐疏远起来，桔梗不再跟他敞开心扉，甚至连话都说不上几句了。奈落直觉敏锐，甚至抢在桔梗的亲生妹妹前面发现了她的秘密——她正不动声色地坠入爱河，与谁成为了可以耳鬓厮磨的恋人。

他曾经看到桔梗的地下男友站在校门口等她放学，那个男人穿着随处可见的高中生制服，骑着一辆全然漆黑的摩托车，像街头那些不务正业的小混混般把玩着一只打火机。那头柔顺的瀑布般的银发一直垂到他的腰际，从背后望去就宛如女性的头发一样，想必是花了不少钱去染色和护理。他生了一张还算好看的脸庞，但因为时不时就不耐烦地皱起眉头而显得逊色了不少。奈落有一次跟踪他们的约会，正巧目睹两人在公园的樱花树下接吻。这一幕刺痛了他的眼睛，奈落远远地站在一旁，竭尽全力地想要压抑住此刻心中翻涌着的感情：嫉妒、失望、悲伤、厌恶以及......一股强烈的、仿佛自己遭到了背叛的恨意。他憎恨那个自己根本不知道名字的陌生男人，更憎恨曾经与自己情同手足的桔梗——他亲爱的姐姐，他那圣洁而无情的姐姐，为什么自甘堕落，为什么要因为那样一个男人而走下神坛，把自己变得浑身泥泞？

要过去很久很久奈落才会接受一个无法否定的事实：桔梗像神，但她终究不是神。她的本质是人类，会有七情六欲，会渴望爱人和被爱，会像天底下任何女孩一样把心上人送的口红视作珍宝。他多渴望桔梗能永远充当一位不可亵渎的女神，但她却一直在谋划着要变成一个平凡的女人。他心中那座金碧辉煌的铜像在顷刻间轰然倒塌，铸就了铜像的碎片没有任何一部分属于他。

那年暑假快要结束的时候桔梗突然失踪，她什么都没有带走，也什么都没有留下。哪怕是交代缘由的只言片语也没有。枫因为意外瞎了一只眼睛，但由于已经别无选择，长辈们只能让她作为新一任的巫女继承人。奈落像是什么都没发生过一样照常生活，他在学校里与同学相安无事，周末则把时间都花在数理补习班和咖啡厅打工上。他还是喜欢像念咒一样朗读德语词典，还是在为将来的欧洲之旅做好完全准备。他花了整整一年的时间才攒了足够的钱，最终请来一名私家侦探调查桔梗的下落，后来又等了三个月才得到结果：她跟一个叫犬夜叉的男人私奔，目前正在东京的一所餐馆里当服务员。

他算了算剩下的钱，发现刚好还能用于一次买凶杀人。奈落撕下贴在电线杆上的小广告，按照上面写着的号码拨过去。电话那头一个低沉的男声要求他报上目标的姓名、外貌以及常去的地方。他如实相告，没有去思考这样的行为究竟会给自己的人生带来怎样翻天覆地的变化。最后的最后对面问他是否还有什么额外的要求。奈落颤抖着嘴唇，“请你把她的头带给我…不，或许是她的眼睛？又或者她的双手。我也想要她的嘴唇……不，都不，请你把她的尸体完好无损地带到我身边。”


End file.
